Aisen Bandoliere
Aisen Bandoliere is a somewhat famous gunsmith/ sharpshooter, originally from Darrena, who is known for his solitary nature and for the time he spent among the sky pirate crew of the Devils-sting Pirates. Goals *Aisen plans to someday earn enough money to "settle down with a good woman and reopen his workshop." *To create the ultimate pistol and armour. *To refine his fighting style so he can bring in a few more well-paying bounties. Background Not much is known about Aisen's early life, and even his close friends have never really got a detailed answer out of him. This doesn't appear to be out of any major secret but perhaps simply because nothing out of the ordinary happened, and, not being one for "wasting words on pointless conversation" he doesn't feel that it's important. In his early twenties, he owned his own workshop, designing mainly firearms for wealthy nobles of the Imperial City . After being unable to find any funding to further his inventions as much as he would have liked, he shut up shop and began life as a bounty hunter. It was during this period of his life where he met and later joined the sky pirate crew of the infamous Zirk Devils-sting , known by many for the assassination of the much loved king and queen of the small kingdom Darrena . Only those loyal to Zirk know the real truth. Years later, Aisen left the crew around the same time as many of the original members did. He is currently looking to earn money, primarily as a bounty hunter. Major events: *Closed his workshop and began life as a bounty hunter *Spent time under the crew of Zirk Devils-sting Family and other connections: *Connections with the 'old' crew of the Devils-sting sky pirates *Younger Sister who he never sees and has no way of contacting Past experiences: *Inventor *Bounty hunter *Sky pirate *Some skills as an armour-smith Personality Aspirations: (these are similar to goals but the characters might not actively pursue an achievement in a campaign setting -eg. be a good person or become a writer) *Marry a good woman Character Flaws: *Quiet to the point of being slightly anti-social and reserved Likes: Quiet, inventing, a good pistol, sturdy constructions Dislikes: Foolish bragging, shoddy workmanship, penetrating questions, a mild dislike for the 'higher ups' due to their lack of vision. Strengths: A good mix of close quarters combat and ranged pistol fighting, inventing, analysing the construction of abstract designs Weaknesses: Hates fighting reach weapons. Somewhat prejudice against females which can get him into trouble, misses peoples feelings a little too often. Beliefs: Not concerned enough to really be called a worshipper, but does acknowledge the god of time and mechanics, who doesn't ask too much of him and lets him continue in his own endeavours. Wants: Money, Designs, Study materials Fears: Too concerned with his endeavours to think about what really frightens him. Alignment: Lawful Good but tends more towards Neutrality than any alignment due to researching things from all angles. He very rarely discriminates against other alignments as long as they leave him alone. Appearance Mid length dark-blonde hair, usually wears his blue-grey hand crafted armour in public, has at least 1 pistol at his side at all times, usually wears a monocle of some description, and a pouch/case of tools and designs. Category:Characters